Double Pro Fighter
Comment 1: This came out after the Super Pro Fighter Q Plus, in 1993. This one backs up Genesis games too. Made by China Coach Limited, the DPF also appears to have many problems due to low quality components: "We purchased tons of Double Pro Fighters, and they were all awesome... at the beginning. Eventually, the failure rates were in the 70% range and we lost a ton of money shipping dead stock back to H.K. all the time. Sometimes they would work when we got them, but arrived DOA to customers. They would ship it back and there's this damn chip flopping around inside that popped out of the board!! Also, a whole whack of DPF's arrived that we needed to replace a chip in because they put the wrong chip in a socket... fortunately for us, they socketed this chip so it was relatively easy, however we had dead stock for two weeks waiting for them to send us the proper chips. They all had proprietary RAM boards which sucked. Especially when the unit arrived with dead RAM, and could be sold if only the RAM worked... couldn't purchase the RAM here, couldn't fix the RAM board, had to ship it back to H.K. for replacement... and this happened quite often." - Mike Mettler Comment about Double Pro Fighter X Turbo: This is the Double Pro Fighter X or Double Pro Fighter Q+ It was made about 1994 by CHINA COACH LTD. It had 32 mb ram DSP compatability and also capable of using a cdrom. It can backup SNES & MegaDrive Games. You can with an extra adapter called a SUPER SMART CARD backup Game boy Games. You can download roms to it straight of a P.C. with the I/O card supplied with it by using a parallel port lead, it then plugs right into your printer port and with additional software such as SNES TOOL you just download. It is aparantly made of cheap parts and supposed to have problems. But i have had one for a few years and haven't had any problems yet !!! At The moment i am trying to find out how you connect the cdrom i don't know if you can use the parallel port adapter that connects it to the P.C. and then connect it to an external P.C. cdrom, or if you have to get another special adapter. If anyone knows please let me know on my message board or my email. More to come soon!! NAME: Double Pro Fighter PRODUCED: Feb - 1994 DRAM SIZE: 24Mbit or 32Mbit BRAM SIZE: 256k INSTANT SAVE: Yes SLOW MOTION: Yes RAM EXPANSION: Yes CART UTILITIES: Yes DISK UTILITIES: Yes GOLDFINGER: Yes GUI: Text (with basic GFX) PRODUCED BY : China Coach Ltd LOAD FEATURES: 3.5" (1.44mb) Internal Diskdrive, Parallel Port, DSP MANUAL: NAME:Double Pro Fighter Turbo PRODUCED: xxx - 199x DRAM SIZE: Mbit BRAM SIZE: 256k INSTANT SAVE: SLOW MOTION: RAM EXPANSION: No CART UTILITIES: Yes DISK UTILITIES: Yes GOLDFINGER: Yes GUI: GFX PRODUCED BY : LOAD FEATURES: 3.5" (1.44mb) Internal Diskdrive, Parallel Port MANUAL: The user interface and other pictures: Taken from a BBS File: Code: The Double Pro-Fighter Comes With The Following Features: 1) Single Console Can be used directly with super nes and mega drive 2) All games made by snes and sega can be played on this system. 3) comes 24 or 32 Megabits 4) 24 megabit can easily be expanded to 32 megabits. 5) Built in Super Decode system. 6) Built in super high memory save ram, more games can be saved. 7) Built in DSP decode system. It can also play DSP games with the DSP card. 8) Built in FX decode system. It can play FX games with the FX card. 9) Speedy input gold finger password function. Games data can be changed to more energy, unlimited life and undead etc.... 10) All game cartridge data can be stored on floppy disk. 11) 32M games can be played on the mega drive. 12) Can be connected new development CD-ROM system. 13) Exclusive expand & contract windows on screen display pull down function menu. 14) Expansion slot are reserved for future upgrade and additional functions. 15) Interface I/O desinged on seperation type Now for the real features: Memory 24M Mbit Ram (Expandable to 32Mbits). Unlike the SPFQ+, there is now a hatch on top of the unit that will allow you to remove the ram board without even opening the unit. This is convenient for future ram upgrades. Two Mode Operation (SPFQ+ and SMD+): -When inserted into a SNES, acts exactly the same as a SPFQ+ -When inserted into a GENESIS, acts exactly the same a SMD+ Two Seperate cart slots on top - One for each console. Two Seperate adaptor slots on bottom You insert the adaptor into the appropiate adaptor slot underneath the DPF depending on what console you will be inserting the DPF into. (The adaptor is the piece that looks like a cartridge and is used to plug your backup unit into the console cartridge slot) DSP DSP capability ONLY with the new optional DSP CLONE chips made by CCL. These chips do not come standard with the DPF or SPFQ+, they are an optional accessory that can be placed onto the internal circuit board of the unit. No FX Chip Capability. This turned out to be vapourware. IO Port There is no I/O port located on this unit. Rumors are that there will be a future optional accessory that you can plug into your cartridge slot that will give you I/O support. You can order one from here Cdrom Support There will also be an optional accessory that you can plug into your cartridge slot that will give you future CD-ROM support for the upcoming CD-ROM drive from CCL. Disk Drive This is on the left-hand side of the unit. Yes, hard to believe, but this is the way it is. Maybe because the old FFE technician who now works for CCL has helped design it. Summary This copier was plagued with numerous problems because of low quality components. Instead of using regular 3.5" disk drives, CCL used Laptop disk drives. Units would be shipped and would arrive unuseable. In some cases, chips would be flying around on the inside. The result of these bad components was many returns and and replacements. This was not one of CCL's better units. Comments : GameCopierUser0666 31-05-2006 21:20 #39 Probably the best most versitile GENESIS/MEGA DRIVE copier on the market still. ToToTeks MD-Pro 64M is better for playing FILES but it does not dump them. I had a Multi Game Hunter but the Double Pro Fighter Is MUCH better. twk_atx 23-07-2006 00:59 #50 If you want to know what defective rate not to have, this is a good example to learn from. This had more defectives than DOCTOR 64. The better FFE engineer did not work for CCL. He stayed with FFE and he would be ashamed to have such poor quality control. If you had a working unit, you are fine. Upgraded versions: Double Pro Fighter X or Q - with DSP built-in Double Pro Fighter X Turbo - with DSP built-in and parallel port with CD-ROM compatability Category:Browse Category:Super Nintendo Category:Sega Genesis Category:China Coach Limited